1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, a computer readable program for a test apparatus, a test pattern recording medium, and a method for controlling a test apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test apparatus, a computer readable program for a test apparatus, a test pattern recording medium, and a method for controlling a test apparatus, capable of supplying a test pattern used for a test of a device under test to a test pattern generating unit for performing the test of the device under test highly accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional test apparatus for testing the device under test generally uses a method by which a controlling processor of the test apparatus obtains and supplies a test pattern file used for the test of the device under test to the test pattern generating unit.
As a semiconductor device is recently largely integrated, the test pattern file becomes large in size. And as the test pattern file becomes large in size, the time required for the controlling processor to obtain and supply the test pattern file to the test pattern generating unit increases, and that becomes an obstacle to perform the test of the semiconductor device at high speed.